


Comparatively

by TheAppreciationClub



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAppreciationClub/pseuds/TheAppreciationClub
Summary: Everyone is special. But you doubt that applies to you.
Relationships: Benrey & Bubby (Half-Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Comparatively

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic by a fictive

You're holding onto your sleeve tight. You can feel the cold hitting your skin as the threads of the cloth against your palm start to sting. You feel small looking up. The stars spin above you and the void beneath your feet feels impossibly dense. It pushes against your frail body yet unmoving. The openness above you only brings you fear despite your love for the distant lights.

Someone steps forward from the sky. Another. Another. Another...

Your friends – your family – stands distantly in the sky. You reach out to them. You can't move. They're so far away but so very close. If you could move you could touch them. You want to. You want to hold them. You want to smile with them.

You can't move. And neither do they. 

They stare at you blankly. Disapprovingly. They're all special. Powerful.

You're nothing compared to them. But you know that already. You didn't want them to know too.

You jump and reach for them again in the sky as your body doesn't move.

They start to fade when they turn away. 

You scream and yell. You don't want them to go. You can't lose them. You watch them get hurt. You watch them get destroyed broken. Cold fills your throat and stomach as hot tears coat your face.

Your tears hit the floor and it reaches up in retaliation. It grabs you. You can move. 

You reach up, finally feeling the weight of your body following and scream for your family. Your body loses feeling as the void beneath your feet crawls up you back and around your shoulders. You scream for your family. 

Your family looks down at you hurt. But mostly disappointed. You could've helped them. But you didn't. You couldn't. But you didn't. They shouldn't have expected anything from you. And they didn't.

The void covers your face and fills your eyes and all you can feel is your own screams in your mouth and ears.

* * *

" _BUBBY!!_ "

He wakes up in a panic. He thrashes before grabbing onto what's right above him. He feels plush cloth. He knows this cloth. He looks up and his vision clears enough to recognize one of his family. Benrey.

Their face is deep with concern and they're holding his shoulders firmly but not tight. He relaxes but his eyes are still wide and his heart still pounding. Benrey smiles relieved and shakily at him as their grip softens.

"Hey there, bro... You were, uh... You were kind of freaking out there."

Bubby continued to stare up at them. He didn't blink but he still felt the tears on his face.

"I was trying to wake you up when you started getting restless... You... kinda screamed after a bit...! And I did back. I. I hope that didn't... I hope it wasn't..."

Benrey started to look more uneasy. Bubby swallowed. He gave a slight tug on one of their sleeves and they didn't waste much time pulling him up into a hug. His own hold felt weak in comparison to how tightly they held him. That didn't stop him from balling up the back of their hoodie in his hands. He felt the threads of the cloth dig into his palms. He held them tighter.

"Heyyy, it's okay," they soothed, "I'm here now. I'm here. Benny ain't going anywhere, bro."

Bubby only held him tighter. Cried more. Sobbed.

He wished he could do more. He wished he could be more compared to them. 

But for now

"It's okay, Bubby."

For now...

"We love you."

" _I love you, too..._ "


End file.
